


Saving Alex

by FrostyDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyDanvers/pseuds/FrostyDanvers
Summary: When I never made it home that night.Part of her died too....It's too late for saving meBut there's still hope for saving Alex





	Saving Alex

Alex got the letters I wrote in a box on the side table. I should have known she kept them all. What I wouldn’t do to be able to write her one more. What I wouldn’t do to write how much she means to me. What I wouldn’t do to give her one more piece to remember me.

My picture in a frame sitting next to the box. There were pictures of the two of scattered around the apartment but this picture, this one was just of me. It was the photo I used as my profile picture because Alex said it was her favorite.

She’s had a year to let go. A year to move on. A year to forget that night. Yet she’s still wearing my ring. It hasn’t left her finger since the night that I proposed. I think back to that night. I was a nervous wreck. I never thought I would meet a person I could see myself settling down with. I didn’t think I was capable of love, until Alex. I didn’t think I deserved to be happy, until Alex. 

I delivered a whole speech promising her forever, before getting down on one knee.  
  
It all happened in front of our friends and family, yet it seemed we were the only people in the room.

We left the party early to go home to be together just the two of us. To be in the moment before we planned our forever.

But I never made it home that night.

With our jobs we both knew every time we went out into the field there was a chance either one of us could get seriously hurt or worse. We took precautions, of extra body armor, extra bullets, promised each other to not take unnecessary risks. If only we could have prepared each other for that driver who crossed lanes driving straight into our car. If only we could have prepared to have the car roll over three times into the guard rail. If only we could have prepared so Alex didn’t have to see me take that last breath.

When I never made it home that night.

Part of her died too.

I’ve watched her her lose her mind. And there is nothing I can do.

I’ve watch her drink herself into oblivion. And there is nothing I can do.

I’ve watched her push everyone in her life away and keep them at arms length. I’ve seen her put herself into unnecessary danger. And there is nothing I can do.

Sometimes she goes crazy screaming out my name. Sometimes it’s in the early hours after finishing a bottle of whatever cheap liquor she picked up after work. Sometimes it’s during a nightmare.

Oh, when she yells out  “Baby please, come save me” I wish she knew i would do anything and everything if I could.

I would kiss the tears right off her face. Tell her everything is going to be okay. Hold her till she fell asleep and hold her so she could get a full night sleep. Something she hasn’t had since that night.

I would let her feel my heartbeat, let it lull her into comfortable silence. I would make up for lost time.

Oh, but god I know I can’t but you can’t let her live this way

It’s too late for saving me

But there is still hope for saving Alex.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - -

 

Three years have gone by.

I am grateful she is finally living life.

She is back at work, but not in the field. She took one too many unwarranted risks before J’onn benched her. It was her own decision to go back into the lab. I am so proud of the work she is doing.  
  
I still watch her sometimes. Just to make sure she’s alright. Now that she is not in the field and is working normal hours she started to become the Alex I once knew. The one I fell in love with.

After Kara found her that night in her bathroom unresponsive...Oh that night was worse than the accident. Alex was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. She forgot she had already taking some medicine and took a few more. Being rushed to the hospital and waking up. Alex agreed to see someone.

Two times a week for the last two years Alex goes and talks about what she is feeling. It’s been one year since she last took a sip of alcohol. Oh how I wish I could tell her how proud I am of her.

Listening to some of her sessions, it gives me relief she knows I’ll always be there for her. Whether it be in her heart and in her dreams. It gives me relief when she talks about seeing me again. Gives me relief when she says our love is forever.

Cause God, I promised her forever and that’s one promise I intend to keep

What I wouldn’t do to kiss the tears right off her face. To hold her hand when she talks about how her biggest fear came true. Tell her everything's okay. Tell her she is not alone. To let her feel my heartbeat next to hers. And make up for lost time

Oh, God I know I can't But you can't let her live this way  
It's too late for saving me

But there's still hope for saving Alex

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

When I saw her again. She was as beautiful as the day I first saw her. Its been 20 years since I have looked into her eyes and have had her look back into mine.

It’s selfish of me to say I was relieved when I saw her appear in front of me.

She gave her life to save a life of a child. She was just on her way to get a coffee when a car lost control and veered into a sidewalk. It was like it happened in slow motion Alex dropped her things and rushed to push the child out of harm's way.

After hours of surgery the doctors left it up to Alex. There was nothing more they could do. The doctors shut off the ventilators.

Everyone knew. They all said their goodbyes the few minutes the machines still showed a slight pulse. In the arms of her family Alex took her last breath.

I kissed the tears right off her face. I let her feel my heartbeat as I felt hers. I plan to make up for the lost time when I walk her through these gates. So we could start the forever I promised her years ago.

 

And God I'll thank you everyday for giving her that ounce of faith  
That led her right back here to me  
And most of all for saving Alex

 

  
_Thank you God for saving Alex_

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based off the song 'Saving Amy' by Brantley Gilbert. Give it a listen if you want a good cry.


End file.
